A Messy Room
by dark24971
Summary: Steve refuses to clean his room, and that puts Darren in an awkward situation. Steve/Darren. BoyxBoy.


**Once again, I'm still learning how to write well. The encouragment is really helping, though. This story does have boyxboy, so don't say I didn't warn you. I don't own the Darren Shan series. Enjoy.**

* * *

Darren was really mad. _Really _mad. Steve had done something stupid that would probally end his life as he knew it. Steve _always_ dragged him into stuff he had no buisness in!

It all started when Steve and Darren had gone to Steve's house. For once, his mom decided to be a mom and scold him about not picking up his room. She wouldn't have bothered him if she hadn't seen a rat hiding in his room.

"You were just seeing things!" Steve told her.

"Clean it up or Darren won't be allowed over anymore," she warned. Both boys stopped and stared at her. Wasn't that a little bit _too_ harsh? "I mean it."

"C'mon," Darren urged Steve. "We'll get it clean in no time." Steve didn't respond, though. He was still glaring at his mom. How could she even say something like that?

"No," he said finally. "If you can't be over here, we'll just go to your house!" He grabbed Darren's hand, not letting Darren nor his mother object to his sudden burst.

They ran for a while, making sure she wasn't following, then Steve let go of Darren and they walked. Darren was kicking his ball back and forth, and Steve simply walked silently.

"This isn't a good idea," Darren told him.

"I know."

"She was mad."

"I know."

"She's going to call my mom."

"I know!"

Darren winced at Steve's shouting. Was he that upset? He hadn't meant to make his friend angry. He was simply stating the facts.

"Hey," Darren said, stopping. Naturally, Steve stopped too and looked at him. "It'll be okay."

Steve sighed, realizing Darren was trying to help. "It's not even that big of a deal," he said. "I would've cleaned my room. But then she drug you into it."

"Well, you don't show much interest into stuff other than horror," he replied. "She had to threaten you with _something_."

"So she goes after my best friend?" Steve asked. The way he said it made Darren feel like it was completely unlogical, so he just shrugged.

The rest of the walk was silent. Neither of them knew what to say, so they let the awkwardness hang. When they got to Darren's house, his parents said it was fine if Steve stayed the night, so that they could both cool off.

They pulled out Steve's "just in case" sleeping bag and put it in Darren's room. They loaded up on snacks and movies, then headed up there to chill. Darren started reading a book on Spider species, while Steve just played a video game in the floor.

"Hey, Darren?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?" Darren answered. His eyes didn't leave his book, though.

"Would you obey if my mom said stop coming to my house?" he asked.

This time, Darren glanced at Steve. His face was slightly worried. He sighed, and said, "Are you kiding me? I'd sneak in a window."

Steve grined. "Thanks, man," he said. Darren nodded, but his attention was already back on his book. "You're a really cool friend."

"The best," Darren muttered.

"Okay, the best," Steve corrected. He moved to where his elbows rested on the bed right in front of Darren. "Really the best."

Darren nudged Steve's arm with his foot. "Now you're embarrassing."

Steve pushed his foot away. "Weren't _you_ the one who corrected me?"

Darren just huffed and returned to his book. That is, until Steve pinched him to get his attention. In self defense, he wacked his friend with the book. Steve took it and threw the book at him.

Next thing they knew, they were wrestling in the floor. Steve was faster _and_ stronger than Darren, but Darren was really stubborn. They rolled around, trying to get the best of each other.

When Darren bit Steve's leg, Steve gave up and surrendered, inspecting what would soon be a bruise. Darren lied in the floor, exhausted now. Steve lied beside him, closing his eyes.

"You're awesome," Steve said. Darren sat up and looked at him. What had happened with him? Hit with the grateful ray?

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Darren asked his friend.

Steve didn't say anything. He just opened his eyes and proped up on his elbows, staring at Darren. Darren stared back, slightly confused. Steve rolled his eyes, and grabbed the back of Darren's head, bringing Darren's lips to his. He kissed him only for a second, then let go and lied back down.

Darren stared, wide eyed, much more confused now. A blush quickly spread on his face as he started to realize what happened.

"What the hell?" he asked. Steve shrugged.

"I felt like it," he said.

"How to you just suddenly feel like kissing someone?" Darren yelled.

"Shut up before your parents hear you!" Steve scolded. If they found anything suspious, they may not let Steve back.

Darren climbed back on his bed, blushing and grumbling. He just flopped onto his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Silence passed for half an hour, both boys lost in thought. Finally, Steve spoke.

"Darren?" Steve whispered.

"What?" Darren answered.

"Sorry."

Darren rolled onto his side to look at his friend. Steve didn't _look_ sorry. He actually looked sorta pleased. However, his eyes looked a bit regretful, like he was afraid Darren would abandon him now.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Darren asked.

"It's just... you were... UGH!" Steve hid his face in his arms, not sure what to say.

"Steve..." Darren said in a scolding voice. Steve mumbled a soft reply, but Darren couldn't hear it. "What?"

"It's your fault for making me fall for you," Steve said louder. Darren stared at him for a moment, then blushed from the words. Steve peaked through his arms to see Darren's reaction. Ugh, of course it was cute.

"You... what... what do you mean?" Darren asked. Steve glared at him as if to say, "Dude, seriously?" Steve now sat up, closely watching Darren's actions. "Ok, different question. Since when?"

Steve shrugged. "When I realized you were always there for me and probally always would be," he said.

Darren was shocked into silence. He rolled over, not sure if he wanted to see this embarrassing side of Steve. "You idiot," he muttered.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said. "Call me whatever you want."

Darren didn't fall back. "Idiot, pervert, kiss snatcher," he said. It continued until Steve threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk," he labeled Darren.

"You're that too," he added.

"Shut it," Steve warned. He inched to the bed slowly, eyes on Darren's back. "Are we cool?"

Darren sighed. Despite the new discovery, Steve was still his best friend. "Yeah."

"But your reply?" Steve asked.

Darren rolled over, and was shocked by Steve's closness. He sat up with his back to the wall. "You want a reply?"

"It would be nice," Steve told him.

Darren rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to hide or jump out a window. Did he seriously have to be presured into this? He didn't like it.

"Can't we stay friends?" Darren asked. "Can't we forget that?"

"Nope," Steve denied.

"Steve..." Darren whined. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, and he was not sure how he felt about such a relationship with him. He was his best friend, not to meantion a guy!

"Look," Steve said, "I'll answer it myself. Let's make you go through a sorta... test."

"What kind of-"

Before he could finish, Steve's lips where on his. Only, this time, it wasn't short. He kissed Darren as if he wanted to devour him. At first, Darren struggled, thinking Steve was out of his mind, but his resistance broke as soon as Steve forced his tongue into Darren's mouth.

Darren wasn't used to it, but it wasn't bad. He just felt so hot. He was actually afraid Steve was trying to eat him. He didn't realize it, but Steve did. Darren was kissing back.

Darren wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Steve smirked, but soon had to put an arm on the wall to stay up. Darren was a damn good kisser.

Steve finally broke it, Darren's arms still around him. Both were breathing hard, and Darren had a strand of saliva on his mouth. Steve laughed and licked it up, enjoying the sight of a blissful, shocked Darren.

"So I guess you failed the test," he told the raven.

Darren was still too out of it to really realize what he had done. He just knew that Steve's kisses were really good.

The next day, Darren drug Steve back to his house so that he could apologize to his mom and clean up his room. Steve protested, but he was honestly too happy to care about anything right then.

"Steve, you scared me," Steve's mother said. "I had no idea where you had gone." Both boys knew that was a lie, but neither said anything.

"Sorry," Steve said when Darren nudged him.

Steve's mother nodded, accepting it. "You're grounded, though," she informed. Through Steve's loud objections, she turned to Darren. "Honey, make sure he comes straight home from school, if you would."

Steve glared at her, and grabbed Darren's hand. Darren tried to pry it off, guessing that he was going to run again.

"Fine," Steve said to his mom. "I'll just marry Darren and move in with him!"

Both of them stared at him, shocked beyond words. He was being childish and stubborn about something so small!

He turned and looked at Steve as he was being pulled out the door, once again running from Steve's mother. The meaning of Steve's words struck him in that moment.

"Wait, what?!"


End file.
